


[Art] Blind Bandit

by justira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Blind Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> [Art] Avatar:TLA - Blind Bandit (Toph) (G)
> 
>  **Title** : Blind Bandit  
>  **Fandom** : Avatar: The Last Airbender  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : TOPH HELL YEAH  
>  **Rating** : G, baby  
>  **Crit/Feedback** : Always! =D  
>  **Notes** : Trufax: Toph is made of insane amounts of awesome. I haven't drawn anything in months since I've been too busy, then this week I finally sat down, rewatched all of S1 and S2 and what there was of S3 and re-realized several facts. Among these was the fact that Toph is made of 200-proof awesome. Speaking of which, she tosses back drinks like a sailor.
> 
> Anyway, this is just some line art I worked off and on at for about a day. There are some anatomical mistakes and the perspective is probably all wrong but I am SO proud of myself for how it turned out. Which is weird! But after not drawing for so long, I feel really good about this. I'm especially proud of the feet and how non-stupid the clothes and long flowy lines look -- MY ARCH NEMESES: AT BAY!
> 
> I plan to colour this soon. Toph has a simple colour scheme and should make for good, easy colouring practice =)

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> You know, I really tried to come up with an interesting title, but had no ideas whatsoever. I even browsed all the Toph art on deviantart looking for inspiration -- AND ALL OF THEM ARE CALLED "Toph". Apparently I am not the only one with that problem. It was either making a pun about "rocking" or using "Blind Bandit" >.>


End file.
